


Premonition

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc decides to have a party to celebrate championship number six, and he accidentally makes everyone drink a strange potion, with even stranger effects.





	Premonition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleurykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurykat/gifts).



> Merry Christmas sweetie <3

Marc wanted a party to celebrate championship number six, another party, but his time he wanted it to be just close friends.

Alex and Tito were obvious… But who else?

His team, who he’d already partied hard with, were all at home with their families.

Dani was his teammate, but they could party together, couldn’t they? Jorge didn’t hate him, plus Aleix and the gang were always up for a party.

Marc sent out a few texts, wondering who would actually show up.

***

A few days later, Marc looked around his pristine flat, already worrying about the damage that a party would cause, and he felt his stomach twisting into knots.

Parties were so much more fun when they were at someone else’s house.

The alcohol was all stacked up at the side of the living room, the crates of Estrella Galicia sitting next to the table, and if they ran out he hoped everyone would be drunk enough not to notice that the beer in the garage was the 0,0 variety.

Alex and Tito were the first to arrive, closely followed by Maverick, who must have been invited by Aleix.

Tito made himself comfy in front of the PlayStation, Alex grabbing the controllers as Maverick looked awkward, standing by the sofa until Tito patted the seat next to him.

Marc grabbed four beers, and he sat them on the coffee table before getting comfy next to Alex, making everyone squish up on the sofa as Alex practically ended up sitting on his lap.

They were all comfy when someone knocked at the door, and Marc looked at Alex and Tito, both lost in the video game, before getting up to go answer it.

Aleix was here, with half of Andorra, and Marc waved them all in, his smile strained as the nerves came creeping back in, wondering what state his flat would be in by tomorrow morning.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming.” Aleix rushed in to hug Maverick, and Marc set about getting everyone a beer.

The music wasn’t enough to hide the awkward vibe, people mostly just watching Alex and Tito play video games, and Marc sipped at his beer as people milled around.

Rins was chatting about racing, and Jorge looked like a proud big brother as Aleix leant over the sofa, draping his arm around Maverick and distracting Tito from the game, Alex cheering as Pol slid in next to him.

Marc leant back against the wall, before realising a little too late that it was a door, and it slammed shut as he spilt his beer over himself.

Everyone cheered, and he took a bow before heading through to the bedroom to get changed into dry clothes.

He slurped down the last of the beer, hoping that it would make the party more interesting, or at least seem more interesting to him.

His phone buzzed, Dani saying that he couldn’t make it, and telling him to have fun. Marc snorted in laughter, it was probably for the best that Dani missed out on what was shaping up to be the most boring world championship celebration ever.

Marc pointed finger guns at his reflection, checking that his smile looked natural before heading back towards the party.

Standing outside the living room door he took a breath, just about to turn the handle when someone knocked on the door.

Marc paused, wondering who it could be that wasn’t here already, and he hoped that Aleix was telling the truth when he said that Jack Miller had already gone home to Australia.

But he could never have guessed who would be standing there.

Dany.

They’d done a few sponsor events together, but that was just work, they’d never really hung out, and he had no idea why he would be on his doorstep now.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Marc stepped back so that he could look Dany in the eye without straining his neck.

“I got your text.” Dany held up his phone, and Marc saw the message that he’d sent to pretty much everyone in his contacts.

“I think I must have sent it to the wrong Dany.”

“Oh.” Dany nodded, his head hung low as he went to walk away, but Marc reached out to grab his wrist.

“You came all this way, I won’t let you just leave.” Marc pulled Dany into a hug, standing on his tiptoes so that he could wrap his arms around him. “We’ve got plenty of alcohol.”

Dany smiled, and Marc felt a little bit more relaxed about the party.

“Wanna see what Red Bull and Estrella Galicia tastes like mixed together?”

Dany snorted in laughter, following Marc into the party, and Marc didn’t have to fake his smile as he strolled in.

“I ordered pizza!” Alex bounced over, the party looking less like a sponsor event now.

Pol was slamming the buttons on the controller as though it would make his character hit harder, Aleix sitting behind him for moral support as Rins grinned manically, delivering the final blow with a stab of his finger. Jorge hi-fived Rins, and Pol demanded a rematch, Aleix wrapping his arms around him in an effort to calm him down.

“Do you want a go?” Jorge asked, and Dany glanced at Marc. “I think someone should take a break from all this.” Jorge stuck his tongue out and Pol feigned looking angry before laughing, still wrapped up in Aleix’s arms.

“You go play and I’ll get us some beers.” Marc nudged Dany in the direction of the sofa, Pol refusing to give up the controller, so Aleix tickled him until he handed it over to Jorge.

Marc watched over Dany as he nervously sat down, Jorge and Aleix both going into big brother made and making sure that Dany settled.

Alex, Tito, and Maverick were huddled around the alcohol table, whispering away until he approached, and then they all jumped apart, Tito laughing to break the tension as Marc stared at him and Alex.

“I didn’t know you were friends with Dany.”

“Yeah, we met at a few events.” Marc smiled, it had been so long since he’d made any friends, and longer still since he’d had friends that weren’t anything to do with MotoGP.

“Cool.” Alex nodded, and Marc tried to read the strange glances that were going on between him and Tito.

The doorbell rang, and Marc paused for a second before remembering that yes, he did have a doorbell, but no-one ever used it because it practically blended into the door frame.

“Pizza’s here!” Alex rushed to the door like a deer bounding through the forest, and Marc shook his head, wondering how someone so skinny could eat so much.

Just the mere mention of the word pizza had everyone smiling, and Marc finally felt like he was having fun. His nerves probably couldn’t handle a big party anyway, and it was nice just to hang out with the guys, and get to know a new friend.

Marc pushed the chairs closer to the table so that there was space for everyone to sit, even if Pol was going to end up sitting on Aleix’s lap as usual.

Maverick squished up next to Aleix on the sofa, and Jorge left space for Rins, who had disappeared off while Marc wasn’t watching.

The smell of warm pizza wafted through, the warm bread and gooey cheese making his mouth water as Alex sat them down on the table, along with a stack of paper napkins that set Marc’s mind at ease. Rins was following him with the cans of Red Bull, and the chips which they all knew they shouldn’t eat, but were going to anyway.

“Nothing quite says winter break like a mountain of pizza.” Marc laughed, making everyone jump, and Alex licked his lips in anticipation.

“I’ll toast to that.” Jorge opened a can of Red Bull, grinning as he chugged it, and Rins laughed as it dribbled down his chin.

Dany looked awkward squished between everyone on the sofa, Pol’s legs draped over his, and he excused himself as everyone else rushed in to eat the pizza while it was warm.

Marc ate a slice, but then it was apparent that Dany wasn’t coming back.

“I’m going to get a cold beer from the fridge.” Marc stood up, Alex eyeing him suspiciously as he rushed out of the room.

Dany was standing in the kitchen, sipping a beer as he scrolled through his phone.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just been a long year.”

Marc nodded, his year had been a long year too, but his was worth it because he’d won the championship.

“My hair started falling out.” Marc leant over so that he could show Dany the missing patches. Dany’s icy fingers ran through his hair, and Marc let himself be stroked, both of them relaxing as the alcohol caught up with Marc.

He swayed on the spot, and Dany wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his head and making him feel small.

“Congratulations on the championship.” Dany stroked his back, and Marc cuddled in to his chest, not trusting his own legs to keep him upright.

“Thanks.” Marc compressed his lips, he wanted to say something, and yet he knew there was nothing that he could say to make it better. “I… I’m sorry about what happened.”

“It’s not your fault, that’s just life.”

Marc hugged Dany a little tighter, big brother mode activated, until he realised that they were about the same age.

He was six times world champion, while others his age were just starting to get their careers going.

It was a dizzying realisation, and he stepped back, looking up into Dany’s bright green eyes, flecks of hazel shining out like a fire burning in his soul.

Marc licked his lips, the moment alive with possibilities, all his for the taking.

“Marc!” Alex yelled through from the living room. “The pizza is getting cold!”

“I’m coming!” Marc giggled, although he was every bit as loud as Alex when he wanted to be. He grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, when he noticed a bottle poking out of Tito’s gym bag that was sitting on the table.

The pale amber liquid had a gold sparkle to it, a shimmer that drew Marc in like a fire on a cold night.

He held the small bottle up, admiring the golden elixir as the moonlight glowed through it.

“Tito always has the best alcohol.” Marc wriggled his eyebrows, making Dany smile as he handed him the bottle.

“Think he’ll mind sharing?” Dany pulled out the cork stopper, and the smell of warm spices wafted over.

“Not at all.” Marc grinned, finding out nine glasses, and he poured the whisky, glad that there was enough for all of them.

Dany got the door as Marc followed with the tray, grinning just from the smell of the whisky, it was a good one, he could tell.

Marc slinked back into the living room with the tray balanced on one hand, swaying his hips as the others laughed.

Alex cleared space for the glasses, and everyone smiled at the whisky, the sweet aroma cutting through the smell of the pizza.

“A toast, to a year without injuries.” Marc held up a glass as everyone else did the same, and he perched on the side of the seat, Dany wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him.

“No injuries.” Everyone took a sip of the whisky, except Tito, who looked confused.

“No exceptions, you have to drink, Rabat.” Marc laughed as Tito sniffed at the whisky, and Marc wondered if Tito knew that he’d nicked it from his bag.

Maverick gave Tito a little nudge, and he smiled before downing it, his smile fading to a frown as he licked his lips.

“Marc? Where did you get this from?” Tito’s eyes were wide, and everyone looked at their glasses with fear.

“Your bag, I thought it was a gift?” Marc glanced around, waiting for someone laugh and say they were winding him up, but no-one did.

“What did the label say?” Tito’s eyes were darting around, and Marc felt his heart beat a little quicker.

“It was a language I didn’t recognise, I just assumed it was Scottish.” Marc felt his heart pound erratically, and he clutched at his chest as his vision went hazy.

Dany’s face was the last thing that he saw, and reached out for his hand, clutching it tight as the darkness claimed him.

*

Marc swallowed but his mind felt fuzzy, like a hangover after an all-night party.

He blinked until his vision was clear enough to see the two people standing in front of him, Alex and Rins, both topless, wearing bright swim trunks and flip flops.

The sun felt warm against his skin, and he shielded his eyes, but it didn’t stop the white glow that surrounded Alex and Rins.

“Alex?”

Neither Alex responded to their name, both of them gazing into each other’s eyes, and then Rins got down on to one knee.

Marc gasped, Alex and Rins oblivious to the noise that he was making.

“Alex Marquez Alenta, will you marry me?”

Marc covered his mouth with his hands as his brother did the same, and Marc felt his heart race as he waited for Alex to say something.

Rins’ wide smile faded, and Alex dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Rins as he kissed him passionately.

“Yes.” Alex mumbled it against Rins’ lips, their love shining out for all to see.

“Yes?” Rins grinned as he stroked the side of Alex’s face, gazing into each other’s eyes as though they were the only two people in the world.

“Yes.” Alex nodded, holding out his hand so that Rins could slip the ring on to his finger.

“I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I love you so much, my beautiful unicorn.”

Marc sniggered in laughter at his brother’s pet name for Rins, but he could see that they were both hopelessly in love.

“Team Alex forever.” Rins held Alex’s hand, stroking his thumb over the plain silver band that looked perfect on Alex’s slim fingers.

Marc tried to run up to them so that he could congratulate them, but he couldn’t move, his body trapped as everything went white.

*

Marc coughed violently as he rolled over on to his side, someone clutching his hand tight, and he looked up to see Dany slumped over the arm of the chair, his eyes darting around as he wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth.

“Tito? Did you put drugs in the whisky?”

“No.” Tito groaned, and Marc sat up slowly to see Tito holding Maverick close, stroking his back as though he’d been sick.

“I just hallucinated…” Marc looked at Alex, who was gazing into Rins’ eyes, both of them looking confused.

“The ‘whisky’ you drank was actually a potion that I’d made for Jorge.”

“Shit, I owe you money for that.” Jorge reached to get his wallet out but Aleix was passed out face down on his lap, and Jorge moved Aleix so that he could breathe more easily.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ve just drank it all.” Tito leant back in his seat, Maverick tucked under his arm, looking pale and confused.

“Hang on a sec, you made a potion?” Marc pointed at Tito as he shrugged, and Marc wondered how on earth he didn’t know that about his best friend.

“Racing isn’t cheap you know, and some of us have to pay to keep our ride.”

Marc compressed his lips, but his fuzzy brain kept trying to make sense of it all.

“Why would you make a potion that causes hallucinations?” Marc shook his head and then regretted it as his brain sloshed around in his skull.

“It wasn’t a hallucination,” Alex said, reaching out to hold Rins’ hand. “That was the future, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it’s a…” Tito’s eyes rolled back in his head, and Marc felt Dany’s hand go slack as though he’d fallen asleep.

Marc tried to stand, but gravity was too powerful, and he fell back on to his bum with a thud as white spots danced in front of his vision.

*

Marc stood on the top step of the podium, but the cheering wasn’t for him, not this time.

He slipped as the champagne was being sprayed, and then he saw the Ducati pit board that Jorge’s team were waving for him.

2019 World Champion - Jorge Lorenzo.

Rainbows sparkled in the spray as Jorge smiled, his happiness shining out for all to see.

Dani jumped into his arms, hugging and kissing him as the crowd cheered even louder, and Marc grinned, happy that his friends were happy.

*

“It’s going to be okay.” Tito’s voice, distorted by the effects of the potion, and Marc opened his eyes to see Tito kissing Maverick on the forehead.

He went to point at them but his arms were uncoordinated, and he ended up hitting Pol in the knee, waking him up from his trance.

“You two?” Marc forced his eyes to focus on Tito, but it was Jorge who spoke.

“We’ve had a couple of dates, but I didn’t know if it was serious yet.”

“I’m happy for you.” Aleix went in for a hug, as Rins and Pol piled in, all of them still dizzy and confused from the potion.

“I meant you two.” Marc had regained enough of his motor skills to point at Tito and Maverick, and Maverick flinched.

Tito smiled, stroking Maverick’s hair as he relaxed. “It just kind of happened.”

“How could you not tell me?” Marc pouted, frowning as his vision warped in front of his eyes, making everything look like a reflection in a funhouse mirror.

“I was going to tell you, once things got serious.” Tito hugged Maverick a little closer, and Marc could tell that he was already hopelessly in love.

“Wait, are we going to see everyone’s future?” Maverick looked up at Tito with hopeful eyes, and Marc wondered what was in store for the two of them.

“No, the potion is wearing off, it shouldn’t be much longer.”

Everyone in the room held their breath, and Marc could tell that they were all thinking the same thing.

_Please don’t let everyone see something really embarrassing._

Marc felt his stomach churn, and he gripped at Dany’s hand as he slumped over the side of the chair, his mouth hanging open as Marc felt himself sinking into the floor, the darkness washing over him.

*

Marc gripped at the sheets, groaning out loud as someone sucked his cock, their tongue flicking at the tip and leaving Marc breathless.

“Oh, Dany.”

Marc wanted to freeze in horror, aware that everyone else could see this, but he wasn’t in control. His future self was loving every second of it, while Marc could feel his cheeks burning even in his trance-like state.

Dany’s hair felt so soft as he ran his fingers through it, gently encouraging him as he rushed towards his climax. His heart pounded as his muscles tensed, loud moans echoing around the room as he came with a jolt, Dany swallowing it all down.

“I love you.”

White spots danced in front of his eyes, and Marc felt dizzy, his hands reaching out for something to ground him.

*

The carpet was rough against his cheek, and Marc groaned as he tried to stand up, his body dizzy from the potion, and the orgasm.

He felt someone rush past him, and he squinted to see Dany rushing out of the room, surprisingly coordinated for someone who had accidentally drunk a strange potion.

Marc forced himself to his feet, staggering after Dany as he stumbled, slamming against the wall before navigating the long hallway that was swaying in front of him.

By the time he made it to his bedroom, Dany had locked himself inside the small adjoining bathroom, and Marc knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

Marc took a breath, his vision clearing as he let his head fall against the door with a thud, but even that wasn’t enough to get Dany to open the door.

There was a knock, but it was on the other door, the one to the bedroom itself, and Marc felt torn. He didn’t want to leave Dany, but he didn’t want anyone else coming in and making things even more awkward than they already were.

“Bro? We’re all going to head off.”

Marc rushed to the door, and Alex looked sheepish, staring at his feet as he chewed on his lip.

“I thought you were staying here tonight?”

“Rins and I, we should really talk about all… this.” Alex shook his head, but the little glimpse of a smile told Marc everything that he needed to know.

“Make sure you use a condom when you ‘talk’.” Marc laughed, pulling his brother into a hug as he held him close, glad that this whole crazy night had worked out well for someone.

Alex wandered towards the front door, Marc following as he kept one eye on the bedroom.

Rins was waiting for Alex with a grin on his face, reaching out for his hand as soon as he was close enough.

Jorge was leaning against the wall, smiling as he typed away on his phone, no doubt texting Dani and telling him all about tonight’s excitement.

“Say hi to lover boy for me.” Marc winked at Jorge, making him smile as Aleix slumped against him, a dizzy and confused looking Pol wrapped under his arm.

“Will do.” Jorge stuck his tongue out, tucking his phone away before helping Aleix hold Pol up. “Night, Marc.”

“Night guys.” Marc waved goodbye, Alex and Rins filing out with them, Rins’ arm wrapped around Alex’s waist, both of them happily settling in to the role of boyfriend.

There was a sound from the kitchen, and Marc wandered in to see Tito backed up against the worktop, Maverick on his tiptoes as they kissed passionately. Marc watched in fascination, wondering how he could have missed all the signs that his best friend was in love.

Marc stepped back, and the floor creaked, startling Maverick as Tito kissed the end of his nose.

“Is Dany okay?” Tito ruffled Maverick’s hair back into place, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“He’s locked himself in the bathroom.” Marc compressed his lips, shaking his head at how he’d caused so much mess in just one evening. “The spare room’s all yours if you want to sleep.”

“I was going to spend the night with Maverick.” Tito gazed into Maverick’s eyes, and Marc exhaled, it would be easier to coax Dany out if they were alone.

“I’m sorry, about everything.” Marc hung his head, but Tito just snorted in laughter.

“Next time, ask.” Tito pulled a bottle of whisky out of his bag, the tartan label obvious. “Congratulations on the title.”

“Thank you.” Marc rushed in for a hug, Tito stroking his back as Maverick’s eyes glowed green. “Go, have fun with your boyfriend.”

Tito gave him a kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the door, holding Maverick’s hand tight, and Marc smiled, happy for his friend.

And then he remembered that Dany was still locked in the bathroom.

Sprinting through he paused at the door, his hand resting on the handle as he took a breath.

“Everyone’s gone, and you don’t have to talk to me, but I just need to see that you’re okay.” Marc stepped back, sitting on the edge of the bed, his foot tapping as he listened out for any sound of movement.

The lock clunked open, Dany peeking round the door as he blushed, and Marc wanted to hug him and tell him that it would all be okay.

“Are you sure that we’re alone?”

“Yes, Alex has gone to ‘talk’ with his future husband, Tito’s spending the night at Maverick’s, and Pol was carried home by Aleix and Jorge.”

“Pol’s such a lightweight.” Dany shook his head, and Marc patted the bed, relaxing when Dany sat down next to him.

“He always has been.” Marc wrapped his arm around Dany’s waist, pulling him closer as Dany rested his head on his shoulder. “I have embarrassing stories on everyone that was here tonight, so they’ll not say a word. That and they’re all good guys.”

“When I got your text, I knew it wasn’t meant for me, but I just wanted to see you.” Dany cuddled in, and Marc reached out for his hand, intertwining their fingers. “I knew I wouldn’t get another chance now that…”

Marc nodded, everyone knew the details of Dany’s fall from grace, first demoted to Toro Rosso, and then fired from the Red Bull driver programme.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make everything worse for you.”

“Even with nearly dying of embarrassment, this is still the most fun that I’ve had in a long while.” Dany groaned, and Marc wished that he could take his pain away.

Marc stroked the side of his face, the scratch of his stubble sending sparks through his body, and he watched as Dany’s eyes fell closed, his breathing shallow as he leant in for a kiss. Dany’s pouty lips felt like heaven pressed against his own, and Marc flicked his tongue against them, delighting in the gasps that fell from his lips.

Dany deepened the kiss, his hand slipping around the back of Marc’s neck, stroking the soft hairs as he pulled Marc closer. It all felt so right, and Marc let his instincts guide him, his hand inching up Dany’s thigh as he gained confidence, Dany gasping as his hand stroked over the bulge in his jeans.

Marc was amazed how quickly his cock hardened from just the lightest of strokes, Dany’s forehead resting against his own as he caught his breath.

“Too fast?” Marc rubbed his nose against Dany’s, his heart fluttering as he saw him smile, his green eyes lighting up as he tugged at Marc’s jeans.

“A strange potion gave me a vision of the future where I’m sucking you off, and loving every second of it.” Dany snorted in laughter, shaking his head at how crazy it sounded. “I’ve never taken anything slow in my life, but even for me that’s a new record.”

“It was an excellent blow job.” Marc let his fingers walk up Dany’s chest, stroking over his heart as he felt his pulse quicken. “How about I return the favour?”

Dany growled, and Marc flew into action, tugging at Dany’s jeans as he pushed him back on the bed, grinning as his hard cock sprung free. His eyes twinkled with mischief, and he rushed in head first, kissing along Dany’s cock as his fingers clutched at his hair, the slight edge of pain only making him harder as he inhaled the musky scent, licking his lips as Dany let his head fall back against the bed.

His tongue flicked at the tip, the taste not unpleasant, and he found himself desperate to please Dany, to see him reduced to a puddle of lust from just his mouth. Wrapping his lips around the tip, he felt Dany shudder in pleasure, his groans vibrating through him as he took more of him into his mouth, greedily sucking as Dany writhed on the bed, begging for more in Russian. Marc didn’t understand a word, but his tone needed no translation, his body responding beautifully to the warmth of Marc’s mouth, and Marc sucked harder, his tongue massaging the length as the tip hit the back of his throat.

Dany came with a jolt, Marc gagging as he struggled to swallow it all down, and he felt Dany’s fingers relax, stroking his hair as he caught his breath.

“You weren’t joking about fast.” Marc stuck his tongue out, climbing on to the bed for a kiss, and Dany shuddered in pleasure all over again.

“That tongue of yours is something else.”

Marc stuck his tongue out, inviting Dany to kiss him again, and he rolled on to his side, gazing into Marc’s eyes. “So is yours.”

Dany licked his lips, his smile growing as his eyes went black with lust.

“Give me a minute to catch my breath, and I’ll show you just how talented my tongue is.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
